Snow White Queen
by evanescentflame421
Summary: Someone has an intense infatuation with Gwen. What happens when he sends emails that frighten her? What happens when he takes it farther than emails? And what happens when Gwen realizes she just may have feelings for someone else? RxR Rating changed from T to M because I'm extremely paranoid and the change makes me feel better.
1. Prologue

**Snow White Queen**

**Prologue**

He sat there watching her again.

Hitting the replay button and watched her web show repeatedly, episode after episode, again and again.

He didn't realize how sick it truly was.

He didn't realize exactly how wrong his thoughts of her were.

He didn't realize that no sane person would act this way.

He did however realize how much he wanted her.

How much he needed her.

How he craved her.

She was his.

Even if she didn't realize it yet, she belonged to him.

He knew this, and he would show her.

While it may seem like something like this is completely mad, that's because it is. But it all makes perfect sense in his mind, I wouldn't recommend trying to see into his mind, for it is a dark place filled with twisted webs of envy, anger, sadness, infatuation, lust, possessiveness, and obsession.

One could only pray that he would not put his dark, twisted, unstable thoughts into action. But what happens when no one prays, for no one realizes just how mad he truly is? What if when they finally do pray, it's too late?

...

_**A/N: Based on the song **_**Snow White Queen**_** by **_**Evanescence. _I do not own Total Drama or the song or band._**


	2. The EMail

**Chapter 1**

**Gwen P.O.V.**

I woke up to darkness surrounding me. I blame Chris and his stupid wake up calls. He totally fucked up my sleeping patterns. Glancing at the clock I saw it was 4:03. Yup, perfectly in sync with his sadistic morning wake-up call rituals. Rubbing my eyes I sat up and stretched. I decided to check my e-mail and reply to some of my fans. I was surprised to find out that I still had fans after the whole Trent situation. Even though a lot of them just ask about me and Duncan it's nice to know that people don't hate us for being friends. A lot of people actually think we should be together…

I logged on to one of the fan-sites that someone made for the whole Total Drama cast and signed into my account. I read and replied to a few emails until I stumbled upon one that kinda freaked me out. It was from someone named gwenobsession777777777.

**From: gwenobsession777777777**

**Subject: My Snow White Queen**

**My Dearest Gwendolyn,**

**No one can compare to you. You are the love of my life. I've known this from the moment I laid eyes on you. You are my everything and without you, I cannot be. **

**I realize that you love me too. **_**You **_**just haven't realized it yet. But trust me, my love, we will be together forever once you do. We'll live long happy lives and grow old together. I can't wait for you to realize your love for me, and I will help you realize it.**

**I will treat you like a princess. No! Like a queen. With your colorful, full lips, dark hair, and skin as white as snow you look just like Snow White. I will be your prince and we shall get you away from those wretched dwarves, the other men who want you. Once I come rescue you then you will never have to see them again.**

**I will come for you. You belong to **_**me,**_** my Snow White Queen. Remember that.**

**Goodbye for now my love.**

Normally I don't let people scare me but there was something very unnerving about this email. But I really shouldn't let this person get to me, after all I'm not the kind of person that someone actually, like, stalks. I may be famous now, but I'm still just Gwen. TDI and TDA haven't changed that.

Even though I wasn't about to let this person get to me, I went to go make sure my window was locked. It was. There was also no way I was going to get back to sleep so I decided to just log onto other Total Drama sites that I logged onto less frequently to try to reply to all the other emails I had. Luckily there weren't any more from gwenobsession777777777.

Once I got done it was about 7:00 so I hopped in the shower and got ready for my day. Once I got out I heard my phone ringing in my bedroom and ran to go pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Morning Sunshine."

"Hey! Morning, Duncan! What's up?"

"Princess is going out of town for a while-"

"Score! It's about time the witch got her broomstick fixed. Let's hope a house lands on her while she's away."

He chuckled, "So anyway, since she's not gonna be anywhere around I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day to just chill."

"Dude, that'd be awesome but I'm gonna be hanging with Bridge and LeShawna today. How about tonight though? Horror flick marathon and junk food? I'll buy the pizza."

"Sounds like a plan, Sweetheart. What time you wanna come over? Eight?"

"How about six-thirty? I can buy some brownie and cookie mix while I run to the store to get the other junk food, and we can bake them at your place."

"Gwen, girls bake, little birdies and forest animals help the little girls bake, Duncans don't bake. But you can bake and I'll watch."

The allusion to a certain Disney princess sent a chill down my back. "Umm… Sure Juvie, that sounds fine. I'll see you tonight."

"Later."

I hung up and glanced at the window. I don't know why but I think I was expecting someone to be there. There was no one. I went over and closed the curtains.

I got dressed and made my way towards the door. "Dylan, I'm leaving! Lock the house if you take off. And tell mom I won't be home for dinner, I'm gonna go hang with Duncan tonight," I called.

"'Kay. You gonna stay over?" Even though Duncan and Courtney were going out I still spent some time with him and had some clothes over at his house for the times I crashed there.

Courtney wasn't particularly happy with that but Duncan told her she had to deal. She did, but she would still bitch about it occasionally. And she called me a whore behind Duncan's back. She thinks that I don't know that she does, but I do. She's just not worth the drama.

"Yup!" I yelled and walked out the door.

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V.**

By the time he got to her house she was already awake and on the computer. It looked like she was on a Total Drama fan-site. She'd probably already read his email. That thought brought immense pleasure to him. Now she would remember that she was his.

After a while she stretched, him staring at her exposed stomach, and got up. After she didn't come back he assumed she was taking a shower. He waited patiently for her to return. After about fifteen minutes she came back into her room in just a towel and picked up her phone. He could barely make out her words.

"Hello?… Hey! Morning, Duncan! What's up?" Duncan. The fact that she was talking to him filled him with anger. He was one of the ones who wanted her, he could tell. He continued listening to her side of the conversation and then he noticed her shiver. What could that Gwen-stealer possibly say to make her shiver? That disgusting criminal shouldn't be talking to Gwen, let alone making her body react to him! He heard her end the conversation so he dropped down and pressed himself against the wall below her window. Once he thought it was safe he left her home and went to go wait until night fell again.

**...**

_**A/N: So there you have it, Chapter 1. I know it seems boring now, but it will get more interesting later. At least, I hope so.**_


	3. Feelings

**Chapter 2**

**Gwen P.O.V.**

Before I got into my car I couldn't help but to check the backseat. I don't want to let this person get to me, but I also don't want to be one of those stupid girls in the movies who could've avoided getting their throats slashed by taking precaution. As crazy as it seems I also checked under the car to make sure they were clinging underneath it, even though there wouldn't be much room under there. Call it paranoia, I call it covering my ass.

It was about a fifteen minute drive to the mall and I met Bridgette and LeShawna in a Starbucks. I felt a lot more comfortable once I saw them. I hadn't seen them in a while so the second they saw me they almost knocked me to the ground with the impact of their embrace. I returned the love and we started shopping as they began to catch me up on their lives. They hadn't changed a bit. Bridgette and Geoff were still going on strong and LeShawna had agreed to go out on a date with Harold.

"Wow. How did that go?" I asked. I never thought that LeShawna would ever actually agree to go out on a date with him.

"It was actually kinda nice… String Bean was really awkward at first-"

"That's a shocker," I commented.

"-but he was awkward in a cute way. And he made me laugh. He's a sweetie pie."

"Aww, that's so adorable!" Bridgette exclaimed. "Did you make plans for a second date?"

"Uh-uh. I think it's best to leave them wanting more." We all started laughing. "So Gwen, is there anyone special in your life? Huh?"

Duncan popped into my head for a second, but then was replaced by the email. "Umm… nope. No one special."

"Oh come on, Gwen! There has to be someone!"

"Yeah girl, what about Danger Boy? We thought you and him had something going on."

"LeShawna, he's with Courtney." I really hated that they were together.

"And you're gonna let that CIT bitch stand in your way?"

"Umm… yeah? Duncan wants to be with her so there's really nothing else to do about it."

"Gwen, is his relationship with Courtney the only thing stopping you?" LeShawna asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well… no?"

"Liar!" They shouted simultaneously.

"Girl, you know you'd be with that boy if it wasn't for that little, controlling, stuck-up, witch. You are so into him."

"I agree with LeShawna," Bridgette chimed in, "And he's into you too. You guys are just too stubborn to see it."

"Guys, I don't like Duncan like that. We're best friends and that's it." They gave me a knowing look and I sighed in defeat. "Okay, maybe I do like him more than I did before. I really don't know. All I know is that he's with Courtney and he's really into her."

"Pfft, please, like that'll last. You know how they're always butting heads. Eventually one of them is going to go too far and that'll be it," LeShawna predicted. I wouldn't be surprised if that is how they end it. They were always pissing each other off.

"You never know. They say opposites attract." I don't know if I was trying to convince them or myself.

"Yeah, but haven't you ever heard that a negative times a positive equals a negative? Those two together are definitely a negative. A negative times a negative, however, equals a positive, and as much as I love you girl, you are negative."

I rolled my eyes and glanced at my phone. 5:30. "Hey guys, I gotta run. It was nice hanging out with you guys again."

They stood up and hugged me as we said our goodbyes.

"Where are you running off to?" asked Bridgette.

"Duncan's place."

"Ooooh," they sang with mischievous looks on their faces. "Gwen and Duncan sitting in a-"

"Cut it out!" I yelled walking away.

I stopped by the store on my way to Duncan's and bought a crap load of junk food including two containers of those soft, melt-in-your-mouth sugar cookies with frosting, two batches of brownies, three cans of frosting, a bag of assorted mini candy bars, ice cream, and much more. After paying for the pounds of sugar and chips I texted Duncan and told him I was on my way.

**...**

_**A/N: Yeah this was just a filler chapter. I had to throw some DxG into the story.**_


	4. Trent? Cody? Tyler!

**Chapter 3**

**Gwen P.O.V.**

When I drove up to Duncan's house I saw him waiting on the front porch. Throwing the door open I sprinted up his lawn and leapt at him. He caught me and spun me around like I was a little girl. We ended up on the ground, littered with autumn leaves, with him over me in a very familiar position.

"Good to see you, Sweetheart. It's been too long."

"Yeah, it has been too long. Courtney should really let you off your leash more often."

"Well, let's hope that house lands on her. If the Wicked Witch is dead then she can't put the leash on me."

"I hope it's a big house. One that's really disorganized and full of Democrats."

"If the house landing on her doesn't kill her, that definitely will."

I giggled and then tried to push him off of me. "Alright now get off of me, Juvie."

"Why? Does being this close to me make you nervous?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. "'Cause I totally get why. I mean, I _am_ completely irresistible and stud-like and- whoa!"

While Duncan was being all… well… Duncan, I managed to change our position so that I was straddling him. "No, you don't make me nervous. It's just that the last time we were in that position it was broadcasted around the world, and almost got me mauled by your psychotic girlfriend." I stood up and dusted myself off. "Now get off your ass and help me with the bags. The ice cream's melting." I offered him my hand and helped him up.

"Okay that was hot."

* * *

"No, Duncan! Stop! Get away from me!" I screamed and took off running from a very angry Duncan.

"Get back here, Sweetheart! You can't run forever." He was right. One second I was running at top speed and then the next I was on the ground, my heart pounding trying to escape from Duncan's grasp.

"Duncan, no, please!"

"Sorry, Gwen, but you brought this on yourself." Then he did it. The fucker poured the bowl of brownie mix on me. All over my head and my shirt.

"Not fair! I only poured a little bit on you!"

"I never claimed to be fair." He dropped the bowl and helped me up. Once he turned his back I grabbed the bowl and put it on top of his head successfully ruining his mohawk.

"Now we only have one batch of brownies!" I complained.

"Oh no! Now we're going to die from low blood sugar! All of that candy, and cookies, and frosting, and ice cream won't suffice!" Sarcastic much?

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to take a shower. Take the brownies out in five minutes and order the pizza. I should only be about ten minutes."

"Hey, I need to wash my hair too. Maybe I should join you."

"Well maybe…"

"Really?" his head perked up.

"Nope! Maybe if you hadn't poured brownie mix on me I would've let you join me some other time, but now you never will."

"You're mean."

"Go order the pizza," I demanded, walking up the stairs to get some of my clothes from his room.

* * *

I walked down stairs clad in black sweats, a grey tank top, and my Oogie Boogie slippers, and found the air mattress already up and the coffee table covered in piles of junk that I bought earlier. I turned into the kitchen and found Duncan frosting the brownies that I asked him to take out of the oven.

"I thought Duncans didn't bake?"

"Hey," he said pointing the frosting-covered knife at me, "this is not baking. This is decorating."

"Oh, yes, because that's _so_ much better."

"Yes it is, because I get to eat the frosting as I decorate."

"Did you order the pizza? I'm starving."

"Yup. It should be here in about twenty minutes."

I walked over and sat down next to him. I ran my fingers through his now wet hair. "Dude what's up with this? You could've waited for me to finish so you could wash the frosting out of your hair in the shower instead of the sink."

"Well I didn't want it to harden-"

"That's what he said."

"-so I washed it down here."

I glanced outside and saw how dark it had gotten. "Crap."

"What?"

"I left the money for the pizza in my car." In the car. Out in the darkness. The darkness is a good place for people to hide.

Duncan didn't miss the shiver that ran down my back or the worried expression I was probably wearing. "Gwen, what's wrong?" I bit my lip and started to debate on whether I should tell him or not. That was a mistake. He knew that when I bit my lip something was seriously bugging me. "Tell me," he demanded.

I told him all about the email and how something about it seriously disturbed me.

"I know this is all in my head but I can't help but to be cautious. I have seen way to many slasher flicks where the chick thinks there's nothing wrong and then, BAM! Off with her head."

"It's okay, Sunshine. Don't worry about it. I won't let anyone get you."

I smiled a bit. "Thanks, Juvie."

"Five bucks says it's Trent."

Goodbye smile, hello scowl. "That's not funny. Trent may have gone a little overboard last season, but he is not stalker material."

"Gwen, the dude flipped his lid. I wouldn't be surprised if he had some sort of shrine dedicated to you… No, you know what, that sounds like something the Dweeb would do."

"Dweeb? Now you're trying to call Cody a stalker? Duncan, he hasn't even seen me since TDI. Honestly, you might as well throw Tyler in there."

"Please that dude wouldn't be able to spell for shit."

"Whatever. Trent and Cody are nice guys. They wouldn't-no-couldn't be stalkers."

"Yeah, you're right. Neither of them have the balls or skill to be a stalker."

The doorbell rang and Duncan offered to pay while I popped the popcorn. Once the popcorn was done I joined him in the living room. We watched _Paranormal Activity _and talked through the whole thing because nothing really happened. Then we watched _The Last Exorcism _which was just crap. After that we watched the remake of _Friday the 13th _and laughed and cracked jokes throughout the whole movie. After the movies we just laid down and started talking for a while, and after who knows how long, fell asleep.

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V.**

He went back to her house once the darkness returned. The night acting as a shroud concealing him. He saw that her car wasn't in the driveway and settled himself down to wait.

The time passed by slowly. It always did when he was away from her. When he was near it went by much too quickly for his liking.

After what felt like and eternity he saw her mother's car pull in, but no sign of her.

He fought the urge to approach her mother as he watched her enter the house. He stayed perched in his waiting spot for a while longer.

When he finally glanced at his watch he saw the time. 11:13. She should have been home by now.

He began to grow angry, his patience running thin. He could no longer sit still, so he paced in the shadows.

He wouldn't wait any longer. He pulled up his hood and began to jog back to his home.

Once he arrived he drank some water to soothe his thirst, and to clear his head. He could already feel the headache coming on. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples in a feeble attempt to fend off the ailment.

Why wasn't she there?

His eyes snapped open and his anger began to increase.

Duncan. The juvenile delinquent.

The Gwen-stealer.

The enemy.

She'd been with him. She was probably still with him.

He let out a growl. Blood began to boil. The glass that had once been holding his water was now in pieces on the floor. His table was now overturned and chairs thrown against the walls. Another animal sound was made. He hit the wall until his hands began to bleed.

His breathing began to become normal again. His heartbeat slowed. His headache dulled. He began to clean up the mess he had made. A small smile crept onto his face.

She would not be with the criminal for long.

She belonged to him. They were meant to be together. Even if she didn't know it, they were meant to be. He would show her.

He would show her, and in time she would see that they were meant to be.

He was angry.

He was determined.

He was as sick as a person could get.

I reveled in every moment of his sickness.

_**...**_

_**A/N: Now that's much better than the last chapter. Who is this person that's obsessed with Gwen? Is Duncan right? Could it be Cody or Trent? Is Gwen right? Could it be Tyler? Or is it some sort of twisted, demented person that I pulled out of my head? **_

_**...**_

_**It's Tyler!**_

_**...**_

_**Just kidding.**_

_**...**_

_**Or am I?**_

_**O.o**_


	5. Warning

**Chapter 4**

**Gwen P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning I woke up and felt that Duncan wasn't next to me. I noticed the moment he got off of the mattress, but since he didn't come back I forced myself to wake up. I was about to sit up until I heard angry whispering. I pretended to still be asleep as I listened to the quiet fight happening between Courtney and Duncan behind me.

"No! No! Don't you give me that, Duncan. You have no right to be sleeping with her on the same bed. You are _my _boyfriend! Do you not get that? Are you too stupid to realize that this kind of behavior is just not acceptable? Especially with _her_!"

"With her? So you'd rather find me sleeping on a bed with a random stranger than with my best friend?"

"Yes! Gothie over there has it bad for you!"

"And the random chick wouldn't want me? Then why the hell would she be in my bed?"

"It's not the same thing! You want her too!"

I heard Duncan groan. "Courtney, we've been through this already. Gwen and I are just friends."

"That's why I walk in here with your arms wrapped around her with a love-struck look on your face?"

"How can someone look love-struck when they're sleeping, Courtney?"

"I have no idea! I didn't think it was possible until I walked over to you guys, about to rip her head off, and saw you with that stupid look on your face!"

"Well maybe I had that look on my face because I knew it wasn't you that I was holding. Maybe I held Gwen so close because I knew the moment you got back you'd tear us apart again. She's my best friend and the only time we ever really get to hang out is when you're gone because you are so frickin' jealous! Maybe I was holding her because you drive me crazy and having her around is the only thing that keeps me sane."

"Are you seriously telling me that I'm the reason your arms are around her?"

"No, my arms would be around her even if you weren't out of your damn mind, because she's my best friend. I need you to get that. She's my best friend and she's always going to be around. I'm always going to want her around. I'm always going to hold her like I don't want to let her go because she's the only one in this entire world who knows me. I'm telling you that you can't tell me who to hang out with, and you just have to deal with it."

Courtney let out a screech and then cut the whispering crap and proceeded to yell at Duncan, "You will not talk to me like that. I don't need to stand here and be spoken to in that tone. And I sure as hell don't need to be quiet for her sake! Goodbye, Duncan. Have a good life with your 'best friend'!" I heard her stomp to the door, open it, and then slam it.

"It's okay to get up now, Pasty. The Wicked Witch is gone."

I sat up on the mattress and he made his way over to me. "You knew I was awake?"

"Yup. I was watching you out of the corner of my eye to make sure we didn't wake you. I didn't really see you at first, I felt you wake up, and then when I glanced at you I saw that your body stiffened." He sat down next to me.

"Whoa that's not stalker-ish at all."

"No, it's not. I can just feel it. It's not me being a stalker it just… is."

"Yeah, I know. I felt it when you got up, even though I was like dead asleep."

"I guess that's what happens when two people are so close."

"I guess so." We locked gazes and something happened. I'm not sure exactly what. Something changed inside of me, inside of him, and in our friendship. What it was I didn't know exactly, I don't know, but the change was almost tangible. The silence that was between us started to get awkward so I commented, "I was really hoping for that house of Democrats."

He smirked a bit. "Yeah so was I."

"So do you think it's like really over now?"

He scoffed. "I doubt it. She'll probably call me later tonight saying that she's sorry and that she loves me and the usual jazz."

"Oh." I lowered my gaze to my slippers sitting next to the bed. "I should probably get going."

"It's still early, Sunshine. We can have leftover pizza for breakfast. Or we can have a nice morning shower to wake us up." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"As tempting as that sounds I really should get going. My mom has to work in a few hours and I wanna make her breakfast before she leaves."

"Aw. Alright Sweetheart, but you owe me."

"Sure, sure," I said as I walked up the stairs to get changed.

* * *

I walked into my house and checked my mom's room. She was still asleep. Perfect. I took a quick shower and went into the kitchen and started making some pancakes - Mom's favorite. After I finished setting the table she slowly trudged into the room.

"Morning, honey. I didn't know that you were home yet," she greeted groggily.

"Yeah I just got in. Courtney showed up, woke me up, and I figured I'd come make you breakfast before you left for work. Is Dylan home?"

"Nope. He stayed over at a friend's house last night too. So Courtney woke you, you say?"

"Yeah. She barged into Duncan's place this morning and they started fighting, then she started yelling and left, slamming the door behind her. Duncan had tried to keep their argument to a whisper-level but she wouldn't have it. She didn't think that she should have to be quiet on my account and so she wasn't."

"What were they fighting about?" She started a pot of coffee for herself and then sat down, preparing to eat.

"She was mad because she found me and Duncan asleep on the mattress together. It's not like we were doing anything. She's so convinced that we are into each other."

"You're not into Duncan?"

"He's my best friend, Mom."

"That wasn't my question."

"Are you siding with Courtney?"

"No, of course not, Gwen. I'm just curious. I personally think that you guys make a cute couple, though. I never really cared much for that Courtney girl . I think she's way too high maintenance, and a little condescending. But then again I don't really know her."

"She's extremely condescending, high maintenance, and just plain irritating. What Duncan sees I her, I'll never know."

"What he doesn't see in you, I'll never know either."

"Mom!" I can't believe she's on the whole Gwen-and-Duncan wagon too.

"What?" she asked. "I've seen the way you too are around each other. I've never seen anything like it. You two understand each other so well and you have such a deep connection with each other. It's easy to see."

"Okay, so I'm walking away now. I'll be in my room if you need me. Let me know when you're about to leave."

"Alright, dear."

I went into my room and plopped down on my bed. I really had nothing to do but think. I could think about two things. Me and Duncan and that something that I felt. I didn't really want to think about that.

And the email. I wanted to read it again, to try to force myself to face it. Conquer it. I couldn't let it control me.

I glanced at my computer.

I'd read it over and over until it stopped bugging me.

Grudgingly, I made my way over to my computer and logged into my email account. I felt a sinking feeling in my gut when I saw that I had a new email. It was from gwenobsession777777777. As much as I didn't want to click the open button I knew that I had to. If I didn't then not knowing what was in it would drive me even more insane.

**From: **

**Subject: My Love**

**Gwendolyn,**

**Hello again, love. How are you? I hope you are doing well. **

**I'm not doing so well. I'm actually very, very hurt. **

**You see, it hurts me that you would spend the night at another man's house. Now don't worry, I trust you, I do. It's the green-haired delinquent that I don't trust. I know you wouldn't intentionally try to hurt me. He, however, is trying to tear us apart.**

**I don't want you to be around him alone anymore, Gwen. And I really don't want you spending the night at his house any more. **

**If you are alone with him then he has an opportunity to steal you away from me. I won't have that. I will not let anything get in the way of our love. I will do anything to keep you as my own. I will destroy anyone and anything that tries to keep us apart.**

**Please, do not be alone with him, my love. It's in his best interest that I ask this of you. I really have no desire to hurt anyone close to you, but I have no intention on sharing you either.**

**You belong to me, my Snow White Queen.**

My heart stopped beating for a moment.

The color drained out of my face.

My heart restarted.

An overwhelming sense of dread came over me.

He knew where I was.

He knew who I was with.

_He's watching._

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V.**

As he typed the email he felt a sense of satisfaction wash over him. Now Gwen knew that he would protect her from those trying to tear them apart. Now she would know better than to fall for any of the tricks that the others might use to seduce her. Now she was aware.

He usually wouldn't threaten anyone. He was a lover, not a fighter, but he's fight for what he loved. The delinquent was trying to take away what he loved.

He wouldn't allow that.

He was convinced that now nothing could take her away from him. Not now that she knew what the delinquent was up to.

He fell asleep with a content feeling.

I was content also. The boy is so naïve. It would be amusing to see how he would react once he realized that Gwen wouldn't stay away from the young criminal. In fact, I was almost sure his little warning would have the opposite effect.

I grinned in anticipation as I pictured different ways that he would react.

The sheer thought of the anger and blood-lust that would wash over him had me almost giddy with excitement.

All that was left to do was wait.

**...**

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated lately. My internet has been off and that sent me into a mini depression. But now it's on, so yay!**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, especially you Nathaly. Happy 16th Birthday, dang you're old. I know you're probably not gonna read this on your birthday, considering it is 11:43 right now, but oh well. You wanted me to update so I did.**_

_**Thank you for reading my loves! Please review, I'd love some feedback.**_


	6. Fear

**Chapter 5**

**Gwen P.O.V.**

Though my heart had started back up, I needed to wait for the rest of my body to do so also. The first thing I do is check to make sure all of my windows are shut and locked and then go to make sure all of the other windows in the house are secure as well.

There are always those stupid people in movies who run upstairs when running away from a killer. People who are too unobservant to feel that they are being watched, or shrug it off because they don't see anyone watching. And then, of course, there are always those bimbos who never take off their four-inch, so-thin-they-barely-qualify-as-a-heel heels. It's always their stupidity that leads to their downfall. I have no intention of being one of those chicks who everyone is screaming at for making amateur mistakes.

I run into the kitchen and tell my mom that I had to grab something from my car, while sending a text to Duncan. He was the one my stalker was threatening. If my stalker tries to hurt anyone the first person he'll go after is Duncan.

I went to my mom's car first and made sure that all the doors were locked. They were. I couldn't help but to take a look into her backseat anyway, just to be safe. I went over to my car and did the same. I also looked for any signs that my stalker had been trying to get in. Nothing.

I went back inside and let out a sigh of relief as I got a text from Duncan. I told him that I had to talk to him and told him to come over. I ran a hand through my black and teal-streaked hair and my mom came out of the kitchen.

"I'm leaving now, hon."

"Okay," I said giving her a hug. "Be careful Mom."

"I always am."

I walked her out to her car and watched her drive away.

I was glad to have her away from here, away from anyone who might be watching.

* * *

I only had a few minutes to wait until Duncan showed up.

"Hey Sunshine, miss me already?" he asked in a teasing tone, as he stepped into my house. Once he saw my expression he got serious. "What's wrong, Gwen?"

I grabbed his hand and led him to my room. The expression on my face must've been worse than I thought because he didn't make any sort of sexual comments. I sat him down in front of my computer and then pulled up the first email that I got from gwenobsession777777777. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could I pulled up the second email. He grows rigid and his jaw clenches as he begins to read the new email. His eyebrows furrow and then he looks at me.

Duncan looks like he's about to snap someone's neck. "Who the fuck does this guy think he is?"

I blinked, a bit confused by his question. "He's an obsessed, potentially dangerous, stalker who believes that he's my soul mate, and wants to destroy anything and everything that tries to keep us apart," I said in one breath, sounding as though I was explaining this to a five year old.

Duncan inhaled and then exhaled deeply. "He's a pretty crappy stalker." I cocked an eyebrow at him, asking him to elaborate. "He doesn't know you at all. You're not about to listen to the demands of some stranger, especially not when they are a threat to someone you care about. You're not one to be bossed around. And he's also being way too possessive. Did he not see what Trent being so jealous did to that relationship? Anyone who watched the show should know that jealousy doesn't get too far with you. For someone who claims that you are his 'everything' he sure knows _nothing_ about you."

He got off of my chair and plopped down on my bed.

I sat down and hit the "reply" button. I wrote him back asking to be left alone. Hopefully this person could take a hint. After hitting the "send" button I laid down with Duncan on my bed.

"You wrote him back?"

"Yeah. I told him to leave me the hell alone, though not quite like that." I start to run my hands through his short green mohawk and a thought occurred to me. "Duncan, hand me my phone." He handed me the phone that I had left on my bed before I went to go answer the door for him. I started texting and then turned my attention back to Duncan's hair once the message was sent.

"Who were you texting?"

"Dylan. He may not be home now and I see no reason for whoever this person is to be watching him, but I still want to make sure he's okay."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to wait for his response."

"And what are you going to do if he refuses to stop? Are you going to call the cops? Are you going to tell your mom? Dylan? Are you going to tell anyone that this person knows that you were with me last night and that he's been watching you?" There was clearly concern in his voice, along with a bit of anger.

I got a text message from Dylan saying that he was okay and was going to stay at his friend's house for a little while longer. "I… I don't know."

He sat up and looked at me as though I were a crazy person. "What?"

I sat up too and tried to figure out what I would do. "I don't know. If I call the cops it would most likely make the news and he would be pissed. If I tell Mom and Dylan then they might spend most of their time worrying about me. They really don't need a huge distraction in their lives. And I really don't want to tell anyone else because they'll want to know exactly what happened and they'll all be trying to protect me."

"You need to be protected Gwen! This person is after you and will do whatever he can to get to you. You can't just go walking around without anyone out there trying to catch him, and if nobody else knows what's going on then you're being put into more danger!"

Before I could respond a beeping noise came from my computer. I leapt off my bed and opened the new email. The reply was short, quick, and to the point.

**From: gwenobsession777777777**

**Subject: (Re:) Please?**

**Never. **

I felt Duncan standing behind me. I turned to face him and tried to hide the tears that were forming in my eyes. I brushed passed him and sat down with my back against my headboard, laying my head back on it. "Duncan? Is there any way that you can get your dad to look into this without broadcasting it to the world?"

He sat down across from me and said that he would do whatever he had to in order to keep me safe. Then he growled something that I didn't catch.

"What?" I asked raising my head to look at him. If looks could kill, he'd be charged with murder.

"I'll kill him," Duncan said in a cold, dangerous tone. I searched his eyes for anything to contradict his statement. I found nothing. He was completely serious.

It was then that the tears spilled out. It wasn't because I didn't want this guy to be hurt or because was worried about his safety. It was because of the fact that there was nothing but absolute honesty that was inside his threat.

We have no idea who this person is, and yet Duncan has already decided to take him down. Duncan could end up getting hurt trying to kill this person. He was already being threatened.

I realized that it wasn't just Duncan who could get hurt. This person said he wouldn't let anything get in the way of being with me. He refused to stay away from my friends and family. All of them could end up as a target as a result of my stalker trying to get to me. I could lose people that I love if this guy isn't caught.

There was a sinking feeling in my gut as I thought of all of the things that could happen.

I looked up at Duncan and got an aching feeling in my chest.

I could lose _him_.

I lunged at him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

The sinking feeling got even worse and I felt like I was going to puke. I couldn't move from Duncan even if I had wanted to. It got harder to breathe.

Every thought in my head and every fiber of my being was plagued by fear.

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V.**

His reaction to the email filled me with more and deeper satisfaction than I had expected.

At first he'd been ecstatic that she had written him back. I believe he expected her to ask him to come and sweep her away so that they could be together, or something else idiotic like that. Whatever it was he thought was in the email, I can guarantee, is not even close to what he expected it to be.

**From: ghartzler**

**Subject: Please?**

**Hi there,**

**Look, as flattered as I am about your feelings towards me, I want to be left alone. I'm not ready to be in any kind of relationship, and I'm not looking.**

**I'm sure that you're a great guy, but we don't even know each other. Please move on and forget about me. I'm sure you can find someone else much better that me out there.**

**Don't involve Duncan or anyone else I love in this. This is between us, even though there really is no 'us'.**

**Please just leave me and the people I care about alone.**

The rejection and anger that he felt brought me great pleasure. He was that much closer to snapping. It was easy to tell that he was ready for a fight now.

The possessive side of him that took him over as he typed out the short response also amused me.

But what filled me with the greatest satisfaction was the fear that he felt. She said to leave boy and other loved ones alone. Although that could have meant multiple thing, he saw it as her saying that she was in love with the green-haired punk. He was afraid that he was going to lose her to him sooner than he thought. He was afraid that he has lost his opportunity with her.

His fear made me smirk.

His fear would be what pushed him over the edge.

Fear is not an emotion. It's a disease. It starts out small and then it grows until it is no longer treatable.

Fear takes over.

It controls.

It consumes.

**...**

_**A/N: Hello my loves! I'm sorry that I've taken so long to update. Things have just been crazy, and I've been so busy. After this week though, I shouldn't be as busy. I should have the next chapter of this story up soon, within the next few days maybe.**_

_**Thank you for reading! Reviews are always loved. You guys are amazing! :)**_


	7. Going Out

**Chapter 6**

**Gwen P.O.V.**

Duncan and I just sat there for a while, him waiting for me to calm myself down. Once I was able to pull myself together Duncan called his dad and explained the situation. Within twenty minutes he's arrived with one of his officers who was supposed to be able to trace where the emails were being sent from.

"Supposed to" being the key phrase. Apparently my stalker had deleted his account. I'd just gotten his reply a half hour before and now all traces of where he might be are gone. Well, no, not true. The tech officer said that the account was made in a public library, but he couldn't trace where the emails were coming from. Like that does me any good.

Duncan's dad ended up calling my mom and explaining the whole situation. I talked to her for a bit and she was kinda hysterical. Once I calmed her down I told her that we had to keep acting like everything was normal. He could be watching at any time and we know absolutely nothing about this person. She had to get back to work but made me promise to be extra careful. I made her promise me the same thing.

Once my mom was taken care of I had to let Dylan in on what was going on. He sounded freaked but I told him not to be and promised him that everything was going to be okay. I told him that he should probably stay at his friend's house a little while longer though.

Mr. Carter asked me some questions and then told me that he had to go fill out the paperwork to make this an official investigation.

Duncan refused to leave my side. He stayed with me until my mom came home. Even then, he insisted on hanging around.

* * *

It was about seven when I got a text message from Bridgette reminding me that a few people from Total Drama were going to meet up at a club later that night. She told me that people should be there by eight-thirty.

A few seconds after I got my text Duncan's phone beeped. He reluctantly pulled away from the staring contest with one of my lizards, Angus. He had this insane notion that Angus liked to mock him whenever I wasn't looking. He glanced at his phone and then looked up at me. "Did you just get a text message about going out tonight?"

"Yep."

"You gonna go?"

I shrugged and let out a sigh. "I'm not sure. I think it would be best if I go so that I don't have to answer a million questions. The less people who know, the better, because they don't have to pretend like everything's okay. They'll think that everything is normal. The only problem is that I'm not sure if Mom would want me going out with a crazy stalker on the loose."

"Well let's go ask her then," he grabbed my hand and led me to the living room where my mom was. "Ms. Hartzler?" he said directing my mom's attention away from the TV.

"Yes, Duncan?"

"Gwen and I and a bunch of people from Total Drama had plans to go out tonight before all this," he waved his hands around the air, "happened. Now I know that you're worried about Gwen but we can't have people asking a lot of questions, so I think that she should go. If she doesn't then her friends will keep asking why she was a no-show."

"I really don't want to have to lie to them," I added.

Duncan nodded and continued, "But the less people know the easier it is for things to seem normal."

Mom looked at me and then Duncan, then me again. "Go have fun."

"Really?" I asked raising my eyebrows in surprise. I didn't think she was going to let me out until this guy was caught.

She nodded and gave me a small smile. "You need some sort of distraction from all of this craziness. Maybe your friends can keep your mind off of all of this bad stuff that's happening." She looked at Duncan, "Promise you'll watch after her."

He nodded, "Always." He turned to face me. "I'm gonna run over to my house and get ready. I'll pick you up in an hour."

I gave him a small nod.

He started walking towards the door and then turned around. "Hey, Pasty!"

"Yeah, Juvie?"

A smirk spread across his face. "Wear something hot."

I chuckled and he winked at me before walking making his exit. I went to lock the door behind him and then went to get ready.

* * *

An hour later I was sitting on my bed waiting for Duncan to show up. I was wearing a black and midnight blue strapless corset top with black shorts that ended mid-thigh, dark blue fishnets, and of course my signature combat boots. They may not be club-appropriate but I really couldn't give a damn.

Just as I got done feeding Angus and Vampyra I heard the doorbell ring and Duncan's voice carry into my room. I grabbed my keys and ran down the stairs to greet him.

"I see you took my advice." He looked at what a was wearing and gave a nod of approval. I laughed and said bye to my mom and we left.

The drive to the club was a blast in itself. Duncan pumped up the music and we sang along as loud as we could, dancing like morons the best we could while sitting in a car and driving.

Once we walked in the club our moods immediately switched from, "Hell yeah, let's rock!" to "What the hell are we doing here?" We went from awesome head-banging music to repetitive hip-hop songs in under two minutes. (Walking from the car into the club.)

"Gwen! Danger Boy! Get your booties over here and start shakin' 'em!" LeShawna waved us over to where she and all of the other Total Drama people were. The only people who weren't there were Eva, Ezekiel, and Heather. We walked over to them and LeShawna swept me up into a giant hug. "Girl, it's good to see you," she glanced at Duncan and then lowered her voice, "especially to see you with him. I knew it was only a matter of time!"

"LeShawna, don't start planning the wedding yet, we're not together."

Then Bridgette, who'd managed to extract herself from Geoff's throat, piped in. "You said don't start planning the wedding_ yet_, meaning that there will eventually be a wedding!" she said cheerfully.

I rolled my eyes and ordered a soda from the non-alcoholic bar that was there. This was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

As the night went on the girls stopped bugging me about Duncan and started to try to get me to dance. Eventually I gave in, I was supposed to be having fun after all.

I actually enjoyed dancing more than I thought I would. I danced with a bunch of different people, pretty much all of the Total Drama guys and some guys who were fans of the show, even Cody. He was so happy to be dancing with me that I couldn't stop smiling. It's not his fault he's not my type even though he's a sweet kid. I had the most fun dancing with Noah, Geoff, and Trent. Yes, I danced with my ex. It wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be, and I'm grateful for that. Trent's a good guy, things just didn't work out.

I started to dance with Duncan when I noticed Courtney glaring at us. She took a sip of her drink and appeared to be counting to ten, trying to calm herself down, and made her way over to us.

"Duncan, what do you think you're doing?"

"Dancing with Gwen," he answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I can't believe you! We just got back together like twenty minutes ago and you're already all over her! What is wrong with you?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Princess," he said holding out his arms motioning for her to stop.

"Correction, I just _took you back _twenty minutes ago. You need to calm down. You should know by now that me and Gwen are a package deal. I'm always going to be in her life, and she's always gonna be the most important girl in mine. If you can't handle that then we can't be together."

Wow, most important girl?

She looked pissed and was about to say something, but the DJ announced that the club was closing.

"Call me tomorrow after you chill," Duncan said before grabbing my hand. "Come on Gwen, let's go."

We quickly said our goodbyes and then left the club.

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V.**

After he sent his reply he realized that she would probably try to trace him so he deleted his account.

Luckily tonight was the night that she would be with the Total Drama cast mates. They had a gathering every few months and he'd just gotten a reminder about tonight from the Total Drama Webpage. As if he could forget, he'd been waiting this day as soon as the plan was made official.

He got ready and made his way to the teen club, eager to see Gwen.

He arrived and joined his group of his friends. He noticed her standing in the crowd and was amazed by her.

Watching her every move he took in every detail of her. Her dark corset, the movement of her hair, the sway of her hips.

Once she started dancing with other men things got interesting.

The rage inside him began to swell, hundreds of times worse than what he'd ever felt before. All of these people wanted her. They wanted to take her away from him. He clenched his jaw and fought back the urge to rip all their heads off. It was very lucky for his targets, but I thought a few good decapitations would have made a real good time.

The images in his head were entertaining enough though. All of the torture he wanted to put them through was wonderful. Their mournful wails, their limbs strewn all across the floor, their blood spilt into dark crimson puddles. Simply delicious.

Those fantasies faded away though as he saw he last partner leave. He approached her, asked her to dance and she accepted. Watching the way her body moved was even better up close. He could feel the heat radiating off of her skin, see the smile that graced her lips when he caught her gaze. It was too amazing, and over all too soon.

With a smile he walked away and started thinking again of when he would finally have her.

He watched her dance with other men and then leave home with the criminal. This angered him. He told her to stay away. But he'd worry about that later.

He was too caught up in thoughts of her.

**...**

_**A/N: So have I told you guys how much I love you? Cuz I do. That's why I'm posting this at 12:25 am even though I have to get up in less than 4 hours. I had an amazing day and I just had to update. I just want you guys to know that I'm soooo happy you take the time to read my story. I only hope that I can keep you happy.**_

_**My friend Chris has me in a really happy mood today and I thought I'd share the love :)**_

_**Christopher Dendy you are my reason for updating today :D**_

_**And you, my friends are the reason I update at all. Thanks for reading!**_


	8. Of Blue Roses and Angry Thorns

**Chapter 7**

**Gwen P.O.V.**

The next morning, before I had any desire to get out of bed, I heard birds singing happily and felt a small amount of sunlight streaming into my room through my thick, dark purple curtains. Now, these things I easily ignored by placing my pillow over my head and burying my face into my mattress. What I couldn't ignore was the 140 pounds of delinquent that was on top of me, nagging at me to wake up.

"C'mon Gwen, get up! It's important!"

"You better be having a freaking heart attack if you're honestly trying to wake me up at this ungodly hour," I said moving the pillow off of my head as Duncan got off of me.

"It's 11:30, Sunshine."

"No shit?" I glanced at the clock and it confirmed Duncan's statement. "Shit, I slept half the day away."

"Yeah, yeah, you're a lazy-ass, get over it. Come on!"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my bed, waited for me to get my slippers on, then dragged me out of my house to his car. My jaw dropped after a muttered a profanity. "Duncan, what the-how-when did this happen?"

"No fucking idea, but when I find this guy I'm going to beat the shit out of him. I cannot believe that this little fuck seriously went after my car."

"Come on, let's go inside. I'll get you something to drink." I grabbed Duncan's hand and pulled him back into the house. He was fuming. I've never seen him look so pissed in my life. We walked into my kitchen and he sat down. I poured us a couple of glasses of orange juice and sat down across from him. I was silent as he sat there seething. I focused on my glass and then muttered an apology.

He looked up from his cup of juice that he had been glaring at and looked at me like I had three heads. "What the hell did you just say?"

I looked at him, my head still lowered towards my glass. "I said, 'I'm sorry.'"

He looked at me for a second and his eyes softened. "Gwen, this isn't your fault. You didn't key my car and carve 'Gwen's Mine' into the hood. You didn't smash my headlights, taillights, and side view mirrors. You love that car way too much. You wouldn't dare hurt it."

"But it's because of me that this happened! We both love that stupid car! That's your baby! The only thing that you love as much as me! You hate seeing it hurt in any way!" I was shouting now, almost out of my seat. The guilt I felt was awful. I raked my fingers through my short hair and tried to calm myself down.

"Gwen, I can fix the car. It's still my baby and I will take it to the best mechanic out there," he was trying to calm me down. "You didn't make this dude fall for you, it's not your fault that he went after my car. I'm just pissed that I let him get away-that he's still running around! I didn't even hear it when my car was being totaled and I should've heard something! If I had heard him then maybe this whole mess could've been over! Gwen, please stop crying."

My breath caught in my throat and I realized that I was, in fact, crying. What the hell? I tried to calm myself down.

"Gwen, calm down. I'll get whoever this is and-"

"That's exactly what I'm worried about!" I snapped. He looked surprised. I got up and walked over to him. "That could've easily been you all smashed up and broken. What if he had done that to you, huh? What if you had been hurt because of me?" I pulled my hair in frustration. I imagined the kind of damage that could have been dome to Duncan had he been in the car, or if the psycho tried to get into his house.

He grabbed my arms and pulled them away from my hair. "Gwen I wouldn't get hurt, I would kick that guy's ass!"

Yanking my arms away from him I started yelling again. "Stop it! You're not invincible! Stop acting like you are!"

He grabbed me and crashed his body against his and I continued to sob into his shoulder. "Gwen, I know I'm not invincible. I don't care who this guy is, if I have the chance I will tear his head off with my bare hands. Look at what he's doing to you! If he gets anywhere near me, his ass is mine, I don't give a fuck about who he is. I don't give a fuck if he tries to hurt me, he's hurting you."

"I-I just don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

"Gwen, it's not because of you, it's because of him. Okay? Calm down. It'll be alright."

After a few minutes I managed to calm down and washed my face in the kitchen sink.

"I brought cold pizza. You wanna eat some as a breakfast/lunch sort of thing?"

"Cold pizza for breakfast? Sweet!"

"I put it in the fridge. Go find something to watch on TV and I'll grab the box and some napkins."

"Okay," I turned towards the living room but stopped when the doorbell rang. Duncan and I exchanged looks before he made his way towards the door. I followed and he looked through the peephole before opening it.

There was a lanky teenage boy standing there holding a bundle of flowers. "Delivery for Gwen Hartzler."

Duncan took the bouquet, looked at it, and then turned his attention to the boy. "Wait," he ordered. He checked the card and then looked back up at the delivery boy. "I'm going to need a set of your fingerprints."

"What?" the guy exclaimed.

"The guy who sent these to her has been stalking her. I need a copy of your fingerprints so that when these are dusted we can tell his apart from yours."

"Well that won't do any good. The customers never actually touch the arrangements they just order them," he explained.

"Shit," Duncan swore. "Thanks anyway." He slammed the door and went back into the kitchen.

"Duncan, if we can dust the flowers, why can't we dust your car?"

"Already did. I had my dad check it over earlier. He found nothing." He ran his fingers through his mohawk and sighed. "You're not staying here."

"But-"

"Gwen, please, come stay with me. We'll call your mom and Dylan. I don't want anyone staying here."

I bit my lip and looked at him. The look he gave me made it impossible to say no. "Fine."

"Good. Now go changed and get packed."

He came into my room a few minutes later after calling my mom and Dylan.

He helped me finish packing and we were ready to go. I put my hand on the doorknob and took one last look around my house. Noticing the bouquet of flowers still on the kitchen table I walked over to them and then to the trash can. Before tossing them I took a look at the actual flower for the first time.

They were midnight-blue roses. My old favorite.

I looked at the card and read it. It had nothing on it but who it was to and who it was from.

_To: Gwen HartzlerFrom: Your Lover_

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V.**

He went straight home after the club closed but didn't stay there. He was still angry about Gwendolyn leaving with the Punk and so I convinced him to do something about it.

I would've preferred if he had gone after the boy instead of his car, but the sheer animosity with which he attacked was enough to amuse me. When he carved those words into the hood of the delinquent's car I realized how much he believed they were true. That made things much more interesting.

He started his jog home when he heard his phone beep. It was a reminder that Gwen should be getting the flowers he ordered for her later that day, for it was already after midnight. The goofy smile that spread over his face was sickening.

They were midnight-blue roses, and apparently her favorite.

**...**

_**A/N: Hello my loves! I know that I've taken forever and I am extremely sorry. I've been in a funk lately. Finals suck, and I seriously needed a break from thinking and writing, but I'm back! My muse has been a real fickle bitch lately, and so I want to put some blame on that. **_

_**I will be updating I Never Told You within the next couple of days. I know that I haven't updated that in a long while, but like I said, my muse has been PMSing.**_

_**I'm so sorry that I kept you guys waiting. I hope you all had a good (insert celebrated holiday here). And I hope you guys have a good New Years.**_

_**I love you guys so much :) You are the best. And I know all other writers say that to their readers, but it's only true with you ;)**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	9. I Don't Like This

**Chapter 8**

**Gwen P.O.V.**

CRASH!

"What the hell!"

I jolted up from the bed I was sleeping on and turned to see a picture frame on one side of the room-broken from hitting the wall-and an angry Courtney standing in the doorway. Déjà vu.

"What the fuck Courtney?" Duncan asks sitting up next to me.

"WHAT?" She makes her way over to Duncan's side of the bed. I figured she would've just gone after me since my side was closer to the door, but she went for Duncan. "I should be asking that! She's in your bed Duncan! You're in bed with another girl and you have the nerve to ask me, 'what the fuck'?"

He got up and started yelling back. "Courtney! She's my best friend, get that! Now calm down! We didn't do anything!"

"Of course you did!" she shrieked. "Why else would you two be in the same bed?"

"If we did anything I wouldn't be fully clothed, Courtney!" And he was donning grey sweats and a black muscle shirt. "God, you're annoying. Just shut up!"

My head was starting to hurt.

"No! Not until you tell me why you're in bed with that little slut!"

"Hey! Don't-"

"Stop!" I interrupted Duncan. They both turned there attention to me, still glaring from arguing with each other. I struggled with the blanket and once I finally freed myself I stepped between them. "You want to know why I was in bed with Duncan, Courtney?" I didn't wait for her answer, but instead took in a deep breath and explained, "I'm in bed with him because I'm scared to death anywhere else." My voice was cold and hollow, and surprisingly calm.

Her glare wavered for a moment and she spat out a, "What?" I matched her glare with one of my own. She probably thought I meant that I was too afraid to be without the man I love, or some other cliché thing that she may have seen in a movie.

I went on in the same tone that I had before. "I am being stalked," I explained slowly, "and here with Duncan is the only place where I feel safe. My whole family has left my house because he's been watching and it's dangerous for us to be there. My mom and brother are staying with their friends and I'm staying with mine."

Her glare had completely faded by now and was replaced by a confused look. "How did I not know about this?"

Duncan and I exchanged a glance. "Because it's no one's fucking business," Duncan muttered, obviously still pissed about the fight. Courtney glared at him. He pulled out his lighter from his bedside table and started playing with it, while leaning against the table.

I sat down on the bad and sighed. "I didn't want any more people knowing than what was necessary. If this gets out then this guy could get pissed off and do something drastic. He's already done some crazy things. I don't want to push him."

She nodded, "That makes sense."

There was a pregnant pause as I waited for what she was going to say next.

"You know, you could stay with me if you want."

Both my and Duncan's jaws dropped. He quickly snapped his shut and protested with a, "Hell no!"

"Why not?" she snapped back. "It makes sense. If this stalker person knows anything about her, he'll know that my place is the last place she'd be at. You're her best friend, everyone knows yours is the first place she's run to."

"I appreciate the offer Courtney but I don't want to drag you into this too. And like I said, I don't feel safe with anyone else."

My phone started ringing. It was Dylan. "Hey kid, what's up?"

"Hey," he greeted back. "I need to go get some clothes from the house, I don't want to have to do laundry every other day like I've been doing. Will you meet me back at the house?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in bit. Wait for me outside if no one's on duty."

"'Kay."

I ended the call and looked up at Courtney and Duncan who still hadn't said anything to each other. "I'm going to meet Dylan at the house. He needs a few things, and I can pick up some more stuff too."

"Be careful alright? And get out of there as fast as you can."

I nodded, "I will." Grabbing my keys, and getting some of my clothes to go change into, I left the room.

* * *

**Duncan P.O.V.**

I didn't know why she was still standing there, arms folded in front of her and looking upset, but I didn't want her in my room with me. I was about to kick her out when she started talking.

"I still don't like this."

"What?"

She exhaled and rolled her eyes. "I don't like _this_," she uncrossed her arms and waved them to the bed for emphasis.

"Yeah, I got that."

"I mean I get that she's a in danger and everything, but I don't see why she should drag you into it."

I felt my jaw clench and tried to count to ten.

"And I don't like that you're letting yourself be dragged into this."

"She's my best friend! I'm not about to stand on the fucking sidelines while some creep drives her of the edge! She's scared, Courtney! I don't want her to be scared!"

She shook her head and stared at a spot on my floor. "And what I hate the most is that you can't be a fucking man and tell me the truth. Hell, forget me, I hate that you won't tell yourself the truth."

"What truth?" I snapped, tired of her talking.

"You're not letting her stay with you because she's your best friend and she's scared."

"Yes I am!"

"No. You're not. If it were solely those reasons then you would understand that it would be better for her to stay with me. Safer. You want her here with you because you can't handle her being anywhere else. You are in love with her. You're willing to die for her! And I'm tired of denying it."

She turned around and walked out of the room.

And for once, I had no comeback.

* * *

**Gwen P.O.V.**

As I approached my house I stopped to talk to the undercover cop in the car across the street from my house.

He rolled down his window so that we could communicate. "Hey Gwen, Dylan went into the house a couple of minutes ago."

"Yeah, I'm here to meet him so we can grab a few things."

He nodded. "My shift just ended, but I didn't want to leave him there alone. My replacement should be here in about 10 or 15 minutes to take the next shift."

"Alright, thanks for staying with him, Roger."

"No problem. I gotta take off, but be careful okay?"

"Will do. We'll be out in no time."

"Good." We exchanged parting smiles and I drove into the garage, shutting it behind me.

I opened the door that lead into the house and started to call for Dylan, when I saw him laying on the ground, unconscious, in the hallway. I took a few steps toward him and stopped when I saw a figure come out with a gun pointed towards him. "Don't hurt him," I pleaded.

The figure cocked his gun.

"Please!" I begged.

The black-clad figure gestured for me to come forward.

"Promise you won't hurt him?"

He nodded.

I slowly made my way towards him and tried to make out anything that would help me identify him, but it was impossible to see anything behind his ski mask. The distance between us was closing and soon I was in front of him. The last thing I remember was feeling a sharp pain in my head, and then everything going black.

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V.**

He finally had her. After days of hiding out in the house she was finally there with him. I told him it was a good idea. I told him that all he needed was patience.

I smirked at the deep satisfaction that spread though his body. A laughed at the silly grin that spread across his face.

Now she was finally his. They could finally live happily ever after.

Or so he thought.

But I knew that wasn't the case.

**...**

_**A/N: Yes, I know I lied. Feel free to throw things at me. My grades have been sucking and I've been trying to fix that. My teachers have been going crazy with the homework. I feel a quote from my favorite movie can explain the situation.**_

"**Doctors (teachers) are sadists who like to play God and watch lesser people (students) scream." **

_**I'm so sorry. There's been some other stuff going on lately, and I just haven't been able to update. I'll try harder with the updates, I promise. **_

_**Oh yeah, happy birthday to my favorite actress, Ellen Page :)**_

_**Anyway, I love you guys.**_


	10. You

**Chapter 9**

**Duncan P.O.V.**

"Duncan, calm down!"

"Calm down? What the fuck do you mean calm down? This sick nut job has Gwen! I am not about to calm down!"

"Son, we're doing all we can."

"'All we can' isn't good enough, Dad! You've been a cop all your life. you know that in the typical kidnapping teenagers usually don't live past the first 24 hours!"

"This isn't the standard kidnapping, though. This man is obsessed with her, he'll probably keep her alive for a while."

"For how much longer though? Huh? And what is he going to do with her while he keeps her alive? He could be-Oh God!" I covered my face with my hands and forced the images of what could be happening to Gwen out of my mind.

"We'll get her back," my dad said, firmly.

"You're damn right we will," I growled.

I went up into my room, leaving my dad and the rest of his team to ask Dylan some more questions.

I dropped down on my bed and thought about what had just happened no more than an hour ago. After about twenty minutes had passed and Gwen wasn't back I called her. There was no answer. I called two more times and then called Dylan. When he didn't answer either I ran down to my rental car and drove to her place. Ben was there on duty, but I didn't see Gwen's car anywhere. Ben said he hadn't seen her.

I freaked and ran inside the house and found Dylan unconscious and brought him back here. Ben contacted my dad and here we are.

Images of Gwen kept flashing through my head and rage started to mix with the sinking feeling in my gut. So many things could've been happening to her. So many things could've been being done to her.

I dropped my head into my hands and tried to fight back the tears.

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V.**

He finally had her. She was downstairs, in the basement. He hadn't bothered to gag her, which I thought was stupid, but you couldn't really hear anything happening down there anyway.

He'd spent the last… what… eleven and a half hours talking to himself and preparing what to say to her. It was almost too pathetic to be funny. Almost.

He was pacing back and forth, waiting for her to wake up. It had to be soon. She probably would've been up earlier if he hadn't banged her head again the wall when he was handcuffing her.

Idiot.

He froze and looked at the camera. She was waking up. He walked to the kitchen and got a glass of water for her and then made his way down the steps.

Let the game begin.

* * *

**Gwen P.O.V.**

Pounding. The first thing I remember when I started to regain consciousness was the pounding in my head. It felt like my brain was trying to break through my skull. I tried squeezing my eyes shut, as if to force the pain to stop, but that only made it worse.

After a few minutes of trying to get the pain to go away, I gave up and took in my surroundings.

I was sitting on the ground of what was obviously a basement, and my hands were handcuffed together, around a huge, solid-looking pipe that ran up along a wall. He had somehow gotten some of the pipe to separate from the wall so that my arms could fit around it. I tried shaking it to see how sturdy it was and it didn't even budge. I threw my head back in frustration which only caused it to make contact with the hard brick wall. My eyes started stinging and the pain in my head got worse.

"Fuck!" I yelled. Or more like, tried to; my voice ended up cracking in the middle of the "u" sound. I really don't understand why I wasn't gagged, or something. Seriously, what kind of kidnapper was this guy? I may be quiet most of the time, but I can still be loud enough for someone to hear me.

I heard the door open and footsteps coming down the stairs. I saw that he was holding a glass of water and suddenly my throat began to ache. I tried to ignore the pain as I glared at him and willed him to look me in the eye. How dare he? How could he think he could just stalk me, turn my into some scared little girl looking for monsters in her closet, threaten my little brother, take me, and then just waltz down here with that stupid grin on his face, as if this whole thing was okay? I wanted to spit on him. I probably would have if my mouth wasn't so dry.

He got to the bottom of the stairs and I glared harder, "You."

He made his way towards me and stopped only a few feet in front of me. "I see you're finally awake, love. You thirsty? You've been out for about twelve hours."

I slowly started, "Do not call me 'love'. And, yes I'm thirsty. Un-cuff my hands so that I can drink."

His smile faltered and he shook his head. "I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because that would give you the opportunity to get away. You haven't realized how strong our love is. I can't un-cuff you until you realize that we are meant to be together." He came closer and put the glass near my mouth, "Now drink up."

I turned my head away from the glass. "No! Get away! I don't want to be anywhere near you!"

"Gwen, you have to drink something, here." He tried to make me drink again, and I kicked out towards him. He dropped the glass and it shattered. "Damn it, Gwen! Look what you made me do!"

"I told you to stay away from me. It's not my fault that you didn't listen."

"Gwen!" he said, his voice turning from annoyance to distress, "Do you realize that you could've gotten hurt?"

God, seriously? "Yes I realize that, but I really don't care. What I'm more concerned about is dying from dehydration."

"You should've taken the water!" he cried out.

"I don't want you near me!"

He ran his hands through his hair. "Okay, I'm just going to leave you alone so that you can adjust, okay?" He turned and started to make his way up the stairs. "I love you," he called back as he made way through the door.

"Fuck you, Trent!"

…

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I took so long to update. I planned to have this up a couple of days ago, but I was at my dad's house for like four days and that put me behind. So, there you have it, Trent's the crazy person. Congrats to all of you who guessed it and sorry if that was way too predictable.**_


	11. Thirst

**Chapter 10**

**Thirst**

**Gwen P.O.V.**

_Adjust? He wants me to _adjust_? He's out of his fucking mind if he thinks I'm going to adjust to being kidnapped. _Actually, his kidnapping me already showed that he's out of his mind.

I took a deep breath and gently let my head fall back against the brick wall behind me. I closed my eyes and continued with my deep breathing. The sharp pain in my head had ebbed away to a slightly more tolerable pain, but I felt nauseous. Whether it was due to the fact that I hadn't eaten or had any water all day, or the fact that Trent was actually some psychotic kidnapper bent on being my true love, I wasn't really sure. I breathed slowly through my mouth, but that only made my dry throat ache, so I switched to my nose, which wasn't helping much with the nausea. I swallowed again to try to ease the irritation in my throat and it helped a little.

I looked around the room again and noticed that there was nothing that could possibly help me escape. It was bare, but clean. It was also a little cold, but I could live with that. I was grateful for the largeness of the room. If it had been small, my claustrophobia might have kicked in and that would've made the situation so much worse. As sick as it sounds, I was grateful for the small favor.

My thoughts quickly changed from myself to Dylan. I hoped he was okay. If he wasn't, I'd fucking kill Trent with his own gun. I wouldn't shoot him, though, that would be too merciful. I'd beat him with his gun. I would take the bullets out and drive them into his skin with my hands. If that was too difficult, then I would take a knife to help me open up the flesh a bit and then drive the bullets into him. I might even make him swallow a bullet or two. It all depended on how many bullets he had. If he had more than the ones that were in his gun, then I could have a lot more fun. If he only had the ones in his gun, then I would have to make those count. The only real problem would be if the gun wasn't actually loaded, because I would just have to beat him to death, which would get the job done, but wouldn't be nearly as satisfying. This may seem completely deranged, but I'm not the one who attacked an older sister's little brother.

The image of Dylan lying crumpled on the ground came to me. I couldn't remember if he was breathing or not. That thought made the nausea come back and hit even harder. I turned to my side and retched, but nothing came out. I straightened myself up again and settled against the wall. The thought of losing Dylan made me feel sick, sad, and angry all at the same time. The only thing that brought my comfort was the fact that Trent knew that I would be crushed if anything ever happened to Dylan, so he probably didn't hurt him too badly.

If he knew what was good for him, he wouldn't have hurt Dylan too badly.

But as of late, it didn't seem like Trent knew _anything_.

He didn't know anything about me. Not anymore, at least. Maybe he never had.

He didn't know that when he threatened Duncan he was doing nothing but pissing both Duncan and me off. He didn't know that him telling me not to do something would result in me doing it. He obviously hadn't learned that jealousy didn't go far with me. He didn't know that blue roses weren't my favorite anymore. He didn't realize that dragging my baby brother into this was going too far, and, depending on what he did to my brother, potentially life-threatening. He didn't know that I did not, and would never, love him.

He didn't know that I loved someone else.

I sighed. _I hope to God that he doesn't realize I'm in love with someone else. _Duncan's car popped into my head. Beaten down, broken, scarred. That could have easily been Duncan if he'd heard Trent attacking Sally. Another small favor that had been granted to me.

I briefly wondered about what Duncan was doing. I hoped that someone found Dylan and took him to Duncan. Duncan would take care of him. And my mom. I hoped that he wasn't doing anything stupid. He had already threatened to tear Trent's head off with his bare hands, and now that Trent had me, Duncan would probably be kicking in every door in the state trying to find me. And once he found out that Trent was the stalker, Duncan would go even more ballistic.

My thoughts were going to a dark place where there was a lot of bloodshed and screams, so I stopped them.

I focused on my memories. Happy ones that would keep my thoughts from imagining what would happen between Trent and Duncan if Duncan ever came face-to-face with him.

My memories overtook my brain and soon the blackness did too.

* * *

"Gwen… Gwen, wake up."

I lifted my head up to the sound of my name only to be greeted with the sight of Trent's annoyingly happy face. I let out a yawn that immediately brought attention to my throat. The pain had increased dramatically. The pain in my head had dulled, but now there was a new one in my neck from sleeping in the position that I had slept in.

The scent of food hit my nose and I realized how hungry I was. I straightened up and really looked at Trent for the first time and noticed that in one hand he was carrying a plate covered in bacon, eggs, sausages, and a muffin. The muffin reminded me of the times that he would get me an extra muffin each morning. That's probably why he brought it down. In the other hand he had a tall glass of water with ice cubes in it. Nine, from what I could tell... My throat tightened and my mouth went dry at the sight of the water.

I cleared my throat to the best of my ability, but my voice still sounded scratchy when I said, "Take off my cuffs so that I can eat."

He gave me an apologetic smile. "Sorry, love, but you know I can't do that. If I do that then you'll try to escape. If you try to escape, then I'll have to get you back. You're a fighter, Gwen, and so I'll have to fight back, and I don't want to fight you."

"So then don't fight me and just let me go!" My throat hurt from my increase in volume.

He shook his head. "I don't _want_ to fight you, but I can't let you go." He got down to his knees and set the glass of water down. I almost whimpered. He lifted up a strip of bacon and tried to feed it to me, but I turned my head away. "Eat. You need to eat."

"Not as much as I need to drink," I said, staring pointedly at the glass of water. I gulped and imagined the cool water running down my throat.

"Crap! I'm sorry, Gwen!" He lifted the glass up to my mouth but I shook my head. "Drink! You've been here for a little more than twenty-four hours, Gwen! A human can only survive so long without water!"

I shrugged the best way a could with my arms cuffed above my head. "Oh well," I managed to get out.

"Drink it, Gwen," he pleaded. I didn't trust my voice so I turned my gaze to my cuffs and then back to him. "I can't!" he wailed. "Come on! You'll die in a couple of days if you don't drink soon!"

I knew that was true. I looked at the glass and almost gave in. Instead I looked away from the glass and Trent and shrugged.

That was when I felt my face being jerked to face forward and then I felt a hand around my neck. The water hit my mouth and then spilt out onto my face, unable to get down my throat because of his hand's hold on my neck.

"I said drink, dammit!" Trent roared.

He grip on my neck lessened and I was able to gulp down the water in my mouth. He pulled his hand off of me but it still hovered over my neck. He poured more water down my mouth, but most of it had spilt down my face and onto my neck and shirt when he was strangling me. Once the last of the water was gone he pulled away completely.

I was still gasping for air and trying to get my heart rate back to normal when he started sputtering out an apology.

"I'm sorry, I just-you were-I had to!" His eyes were sad and pleading. Nothing like what they looked like just a few moments ago when his fingers were wrapped around my neck. "Next time just drink," he pleaded.

He stroked my cheek and my head jerked away from him. He quickly picked up the plate of food and the glass and made his way up the stairs.

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V.**

He went back upstairs and the image of his hand wrapped around her pretty little throat kept playing through his head.

And mine.

He looked miserable. He looked confused. He couldn't believe that he had just laid hands on his precious Gwendolyn. He tried to justify it to himself. If she didn't drink, then she would die. He couldn't let her die. He loved her. She was his everything, and he wouldn't be able to live without her. He would go down and feed her later, her thirst would have killed her faster than hunger. He had sated her thirst.

Little did he know him sating her thirst had both sated and increased mine. His fingers wrapped around her neck and the rage in his voice as he nearly strangled her to death pleased me very much. It also made me eager to see what he would do next.

**...**

_**A/N: Wow! Okay guys, I know it's been a long time, and I have explanations, but I doubt you wanna hear them.**_

_**I just want you guys to know that, now that school's out, I can be more consistent with updates. During the weekdays I'm going to be staying at my cousin's to babysit her kids, so I won't be able to work on my story then. She has no computer. :(**_

_**However, I will update every other weekend, so that it matches up with my payday. I didn't get paid this weekend, but I needed to get this up for you guys. I will update next weekend and then every other weekend after that. **_

_**I'm sorry for the wait, but now I have more time to focus on my writing.**_

_**Thank you for reading! I love you guys!**_

_**P.S. Was Gwen's wanting to jam bullets into Trent's body and down his throat a little too creepy?**_


	12. Telling the Others

**Chapter 11**

**Duncan P.O.V.**

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Duncan!"

"Dad!"

"Look, Duncan, I don't give a damn what Gwen wants or doesn't want! Right now I only care about what I want, and what I want is to get her back!" He brought his hand down on the kitchen table that we were standing near, on opposite sides. He'd been trying to get me to contact all the guys from TD so that I could tell them about what was happening with Gwen.

"Oh, and I don't want that? I've been going fucking crazy all day! It's nobody's business! Why the hell should I tell them?" This man was getting on my nerves.

"Because we need to question them! They might know something!"

"What are they gonna know about her that I don't?" I cocked an eyebrow, challenging him to tell me what on earth any of our other Total Drama cast-mates would know about Gwen that I didn't already.

"Gwen may be your best friend, but that does not mean she tells you everything."

"Yes she-"

"No, she doesn't! She's a seventeen year old girl. No seventeen year old girl tells one person everything."

"Disagree."

"Whatever, Duncan. You _are_ going to call all of your cast-mates over here. What if one of them does know something, huh? Are you going to risk losing a chance to find her because she doesn't want people knowing? The more you argue with me, the longer Gwen stays with that maniac! So shut your goddamn mouth and get them over here!"

I watched my dad storm out of the room and rubbed my temples. He was right. I was wasting precious time fighting with him. I shot a text to all of the guys and then started heading back up to my room.

I stopped when I caught my dad pacing back and forth in the living room, discussing how they would question the guys, with his other officers.

He looked pissed and worried at the same time. If this had been any other time, under very different circumstances, I would've been very entertained by his pacing and worrying. It's not every day I get to see my dad so worked up. Normally I would've mocked him for letting himself be so affected, but this was about Gwen.

Dad loves Gwen, although you wouldn't picture my dad loving anything much. He didn't really like her at first when I brought her over to meet him and Ma. He took one look at her and scowled. It was the whole "you look like trouble, so you must be trouble" thing. She greeted both of them with a smile and gave my mom a hug. After she pulled away she extended her hand to him. He took it and she smiled her innocent smile and told him to, quote, "Wipe that scowl off your face, and stop being such a judgmental ass. You may not be fond of Duncan's delinquent ways, but, I promise you, I'm much more mature than he is. And an all-around better person." That made Dad laugh and she won his respect. Not many people had the balls to call him an ass.

I made my way up the stairs and stopped to check on Ms. Hartzler. She was sleeping in my guest room. She'd been crying and worrying all day and I was relieved that she was finally getting some rest.

I found a very tired looking Dylan sprawled across my bed when I walked into my room. "Hey, how you holding up, little man?" He was quiet for a sec and then he murmured something that I didn't catch. "What'd you say?"

"I said it's my fault! It's my fault that she got taken!" He yelled, bolting up into a sitting position. "If I'd just kept washing my clothes every few days, I would've been fine! Hell, Derek offered to let me borrow some of his clothes, but nooo-I just had to get some of my own! And now she's gone! You have no idea how shitty I feel, dude. God, I'm so fucking stupid."

"Hey!" I said sitting next to him on the bed. "This is not your fault. You didn't knock yourself out with a gun, you didn't take her, and you're not obsessed with her. You did nothing wrong! Now stop beating yourself up because you know Gwen would be pissed if she found out you were blaming yourself for her being kidnapped."

He snorted and rubbed his hand over his face. "It's that not easy, man. I can't help thinking that I could've saved her by changing any small thing. I could've texted Mom. I could've waited for her outside. I could've made the cop go in with me. I could've been more careful when I went in."

"I could've not let her go; I could've met you there instead. I could've went with her. I could've gotten that asshole when he totaled my car." I said shaking my head.

"It's not the same thing!"

"Yes, it is. She was staying with me to stay safe. I was supposed to take care of her, and I didn't. Now she's with a crazy person, doing God-knows-what. There are so many 'could have's and 'what if's, but thinking about them isn't going to bring her back."

The doorbell rang and I groaned. "We'll finish this discussion later. I gotta go tell all the other Total Drama people what's happened so that they can be questioned." Messing up his hair, I walked out of the room.

* * *

Everyone was talking in my kitchen, wondering why the hell I insisted that they all get there asses over here, lest they want me to hunt them all down and drag them over.

I'd just let DJ and Geoff in-they were the last to show up-and we made our way back into my kitchen. My dad and his guys were waiting in the game room. They didn't want anyone freaking out by seeing cops in the living room.

I took a deep breath and started, "Okay, I know you're all wondering what the hell you're doing in my house, so-"

"Hold up, Danger Boy! Where's Gwen?" LeShawna interrupted.

"Yeah? We thought she would've been the first one here," Surfer Girl added.

"What, did Gothie up and leave you for someone with more piercings and tattoos? A biker maybe? Bassist in a death-rock band?" Heather scoffed.

Everyone started talking, speculating on where Gwen could be.

"Shut up, you idiots!" I heard Courtney shriek. She already knew what I was about to say.

I sighed in annoyance. "Look, the reason you're all here is because Gwen's been taken and you are all here for questioning. Just to see if you know anything useful, none of you are being accused of anything."

Then there was silence.

**...**

_**A/N: Okay, so I thought that I uploaded this last week. But I guess something went wrong when I uploaded it, because as I was about to upload this next chapter, I noticed this wasn't here. My computer was attacked by some sort of virus-thing, but I got it to work without any problems for a while, so I wrote this chapter. My computer started acting up again as I was finishing up this chapter and then started doing other weird stuff so I hurried to try to upload it, and I thought it worked. I guess something went wrong though, because the chapter obviously didn't upload. I looked through my email and noticed that I didn't have an email telling me the chapter was added. So, I apologize for my computer's stupidity.**_

_**Anyway, computer's all better, and I'm sorry I didn't notice it was missing sooner!**_


	13. Crossing the Line

**Chapter 12**

**Duncan P.O.V.**

I was looking at all their shocked faces. I heard someone scream something but felt myself being slammed against the wall before I could register what it was.

My head slammed back with a huge bang and I felt a fist connect with my jaw before I could even react.

"What the hell do you mean she was taken?" I heard someone snarl. "How could you have let her get taken?"

I realized it was Trent and shoved him off me, shouting back, "What the fuck do you mean 'let'? Do you think that I just handed her over to this fucking lunatic? You're out of your fucking mind if you think that's what happened." Tyler had pulled me away from him, and Geoff was restraining Trent.

"Hold up! Someone needs to explain to me what the hell happened!" LeShawna shouted.

I looked at the others who looked confused and anxious. "Some guy's been stalking Gwen. He's been sending her emails, threatening her. She's been staying with me for the past few days and she got taken yesterday. She was meeting up with her brother to get some clothes and she found him there, out cold. Then he got her."

"So she was staying with you and she got abducted. Way to go, douche bag," Trent scoffed.

"Hey! This is not my fault!"

"Oh, yeah? Why was she staying with you? I'm assuming because she felt it was safe for her to stay with you. You didn't keep her safe. You didn't take care of her! So, I disagree, this is your fault!"

"I did everything I could to keep her safe, now I'm going to do whatever I have to, to get her back!"

He pulled away from Geoff and moved so that he was directly in front of me. "Yeah? Well, your 'everything' wasn't good enough. I can't fucking believe you! I would never allow Gwen to get taken from me! Ever!" He stormed out of the kitchen and Geoff followed him.

My dad and his guys were standing in the hallway and one of them followed the dickhead outside the house. Dad and the rest of his guys came into the kitchen with us, but I walked out into the living room.

I was pissed. How _dare _he act like I fucking _let _Gwen get taken? I'd rather die!

I heard someone behind me and suppressed a groan.

"He shouldn't have done that. That was unnecessary."

"No shit?"

"He was overreacting. It's not that big a deal anyway."

I turned around so fast that if I'd just turned my head, I would've gotten whip-lash. "_Not that big a deal_? What the fuck is wrong with you? Gwen has been _kidnapped_! By a fucking stalker-psychopath!" I snapped.

"Calm down!" Courtney snapped back. "I only meant it's not a big deal because we'll find her."

I barked a laugh. "Yeah right, you meant it's not a big deal because it's only Gwen and you hate her!"

"So what if I hate her? I didn't mean it like that. I seriously meant that we'd find her. She's a celebrity. Someone has to know something, and I'm sure that people will do everything that they can to help us find her. She'll be fine."

"So you _do_ hate her."

"Yeah," she said in a nonchalant tone, "That's no secret."

Un-fucking-believable.

"Courtney, get your ass in that kitchen and answer some questions," I said in a tone that I thought told her that she better shut up and do as I said.

Apparently that's not what she thought. "Look, I was just trying to help. You're obviously stressed and worried, but we'll get her back alive."

"God, do you ever shut up? I don't care if you're trying to help. And I _know_ we're going to get her back alive! I refuse to believe anything else. What I'm worried about is what condition she'll be in once we get her back. You, as much as I hate to admit, are not an idiot, and you want to be a lawyer when you're older, so I'm sure you can imagine what tends to happen in cases like these. I doubt you've considered what could be happening to her _right now_, but it's all that I can think about. You are a heartless bitch if you can stand there acting like everything is right if you have been thinking about what this sick bastard could be doing to her."

She was silent for a moment. "She's strong. She'll get over it."

I promised myself that I would never hit a girl, but if Courtney didn't leave that promise would be broken.

"Get out. Go in the kitchen."

"She is!"

"Now!"

She shot me a wary look and then made her way back to the kitchen.

* * *

**Trent's P.O.V.**

I attacked him.

I had to.

He let Gwen get taken. I know that I took her, and I'm glad that she's with me but he's an idiot for not taking better care of her. I was so angry that he didn't take better care of my Gwen. I would never let her get taken away from me.

And even though I knew she was safe, I had to worry like the others. If I didn't seem upset then people would start wondering. Everyone knows that I love Gwen and should be crushed ny her disappearance.

I stopped just outside the house. I couldn't leave. The police still had to question me. Geoff came out after me and so did a cop.

"Trent, man, why'd you do that?"

I shook my head, my voice sounded sad instead of angry now, "I wouldn't have let her get taken."

Geoff clamped his hand on my shoulder and I allowed him to lead me back inside the house. "I know, man, I know."

_**...**_

_**A/N: So, sorry this chapter is short but I felt it was a good place to end. We'll see how Gwen is in the next chapter. I called this "Crossing the Line" because of a prediction made in an earlier chapter. **_

_**Thank you guys for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**_


	14. Sleep

**Chapter 13**

**Gwen P.O.V.**

Waiting had to be the worst thing that anyone could experience. The only thing worse than waiting is not knowing what it is you're waiting for exactly. Take me for example, I had no idea what I was waiting for. Waiting for someone to come? Waiting for Trent to come back and force more substances down my throat? Waiting to be rescued? Waiting to die?

'Stop it Gwen! You're being pathetic! You _will_ get out of here alive!' I thought to myself. But no matter how much I thought it, I wasn't sure how entirely sure I was about that. I mean Trent claimed to love me, but he's flipped and you can never tell what a crazy person will do. He was already crazy when we were dating, but now… now he was so much worse. He needed help.

I wonder if this is my fault. 'Did I really do this to him? And if not, what the hell did I do to deserve this crappy karma. Granted, I haven't always been the best person, but I don't think that I deserve this. I don't think anyone deserves this.'

I wonder about Duncan. 'Is he okay? Was he trying to find me? That's a stupid question. Of course he's trying to find me. I'm his best friend. He wouldn't just sit around while I was missing. He must be really angry. He has anger management issues…

'I'm tired.'

I leaned back against the wall and tried to get comfortable as the drowsiness began to overwhelm me. I was almost asleep when the door opened, and Trent came down with a pillow and a blanket. Midnight blue. My favorite color. How surprising. I was a bit thankful for them, though. If I was going to be here for a long time, I at least deserved to be comfortable.

He came down with an annoying smile on his face. I wish he'd stop smiling. It reminded me that he'd completely lost it.

"Hey, sweetie, are you ready to go to sleep?" As he gets off the last step and approaches me I notice that he's in his pajamas. I don't know what to feel. Disturbed? Disgusted? Amused?

I don't answer him, but his joyous expression never wavers. As he bends down to lay down the blanket and pillow, his eyes widened and he frowned.

"Gwen, you have a huge bump forming on the back of your head! Hang on, I'll grab some ice to make it go down!" With that, he sprinted up the stairs.

'So, I guess banging my head against a brick wall wasn't such a good idea after all. Oh well, at least it wiped that stupid smile off his face.'

He came back down with an ice pack wrapped in a towel. He started rambling on about how I'd be fine, he was going to take care of me, and that the ice would heal my bump. No problem. I was trying my best to ignore him, but he was talking loudly right next to my ear.

Only one thing that he said stood out to me. "Gwen, I can't let you go to sleep."

I pulled my head away from the ice pack that he was holding against my head and shot him a dark look. "What do you mean I can't go to sleep? I stayed up all day waiting, and now you're telling me that I can't sleep?"

"You were waiting for me?" That stupid look started to form on his face again.

I should've worded that better. "Why can't I go to sleep?"

He looked worried again. "Because you might have a concussion. If you sleep, you might slip into a coma and never wake up again."

He was so paranoid. "Trent I _need_ to sleep. As teenagers we need at least 9 hours of sleep to properly function. If I don't get enough sleep it could damage my mental health. You don't want that do you?"

"Of course not! I would never hurt you in any way!"

Liar.

"I guess I can let you sleep, but I have to wake you up every once in a while to make sure you haven't slipped into a coma."

"That's unnecessary, but okay."

He put down the ice pack and wrapped the blanket around me. Picking up the ice again he said, "I need to keep this on your head until the swelling goes down more."

I really didn't feel comfortable with Trent watching me as I slept, but I was too tired to try to fight him on it.

I tried my best to ignore his presence and closed my eyes.

_When I opened my eyes I was no longer in Trent's house. _

_I was in a forest. Blanketed in snow. _

_It was white and glittery. _

_I wore a dress. Black. Barefoot. It was cold._

_There was a voice. It was saying something. My name._

_Duncan._

_I ran. Toward the voice._

_"Duncan!"_

_Silence._

_"Duncan!"_

_"Gwen!" More frantic_ _than before_.

_I heard him. His footsteps. He was running._

_I ran toward the sound. Toward him._

_"Duncan!"_

_I ended up on a lake. Frozen. Of course._

_"Duncan!"_

_Then there he was. On the other side._

_I thought he was closer?_

_He runs towards me. I run to him._

_Then, he's gone._

_"Duncan?"_

_I take a step towards where he just was._

_I fall. There's cold. Then there's darkness._

* * *

**Trent P.O.V.**

She's so beautiful when she's asleep. She's so beautiful all the time. I can't believe she was waiting for me. I think she may finally be realizing that we belong together. That we're soul mates. I hope she realizes it soon. I hate keeping her chained up like this.

Her expression is turned into discomfort. Is she having a nightmare? Should I wake her?

'No.'

No. She'd probably be angry with me. She just fell asleep after all.

'I'll just sit here and watch her.'

**...**

_**A/N: School has taken over my life. Family is complicated. I owed you guys an update. I'll try to get one up again soon before work starts piling up. **_

_**I love you guys. Never forget that. I will finish this story, even if it kills me. It may just take a while. Thank you for reading. Less than three. Less than three**_


	15. Somebody Different

**Chapter 14**

**Trent P.O.V.**

It killed me. Just sitting there while she was trapped in a nightmare, but I couldn't bring myself to deprive her of more sleep.

But then she started to mumble something. She mumbled it a couple of times before I finally understood what she had been saying.

"Duncan."

_Duncan_? She was dreaming about _him_? Why the _fuck _was she dreaming about that bastard?

My fists clenched and I felt myself becoming angrier with each passing second.

Her eyes started to flutter open.

Then everything went red.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

I felt the darkness fading as I started to wake up.

Then I was woken up completely by a stinging blow to the side of my face.

I gasped and looked up at Trent. But he didn't look like Trent. Not the Trent that I knew. He looked like something out of a nightmare.

His whole body screamed rage. His eyes were a darker shade of green than they usually were and his eyebrows were furrowed in either anger of frustration. His mouth was twisted into a fierce snarl. His hands were balled up into fists. His body was tense and he towered over me. I don't remember ever being genuinely afraid of Trent. But I'd never seen him look like this before.

The side of my face still burned and I realized that it would probably leave a mark.

"Trent, wha-"

He interrupted me with a growl, "_Duncan_?"

My breath caught. What about Duncan? "What?" my voice cracked. "What do you mean 'Duncan'?"

"You were dreaming about him!" he snapped accusingly. "I heard you say his name."

This was bad. He was pissed. "No, I-"

"Don't. Lie. To. Me." he hissed.

I was shaking my head in protest. "Trent, I-" He grabbed my face roughly with one hand, effectively stopping my movement.

"Stop. He was in your dream, wasn't he?" When I didn't answer he tightened his grip on my face. "Wasn't he?"

I whispered a yes.

"What was that?" he asked slightly losing his hold on my face.

"Yes."

My head snapped back and hit the wall, and another blow was delivered to the side of my face that hadn't been struck. He didn't just smack me like he did the first time, this time he punched me. I gasped again and my heart was pounding.

His breathing was ragged. "Why the fuck were you dreaming about Duncan?" He picked up the blanket that he brought down for me and began tearing into it. "You belong to me! You've always belonged to _me_! _Why_ is that so difficult for you to understand?"

I had been too distracted by his yelling to notice that he had taken a strip of the blanket and tightened it between his hands. Then he whipped it across my arms.

"You. Are. Mine!"

He backhanded me and let out something that sounded like a growl and a whimper. I was crying now and the sobs were rocking my body.

He stalked toward the wall to my right and began pounding on it with his fists. "I love you! I fucking love you!" He gave up on pounding on the wall and began kicking it. "And you love me! You. Love. Me!" He punctuated each word with another kick.

He breathing began to slow and he stopped attacking the wall. He mumbled to himself for a moment and then it got quiet. Without a word he stormed up the stairs and slammed the door behind him.

It took me a few minutes to stop sobbing so that I could breathe normally. One side of my face was stinging and it felt like it was starting to swell slightly, the other I could feel starting to bruise. I managed to stop sobbing but the tears kept falling. My face just hurt so much. And I had another problem.

"Trent," my voice being far too quiet. I tried again, making my voice as loud as I could, "Trent! I have to go to the bathroom…"

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V.**

The boy stormed upstairs and sat down at a kitchen table. He was under control now, but I kept replaying what had just happened.

He was furious.

Raging.

He seemed more like an animal than a man.

And I was downright giddy.

Both the boy and I were pulled away from our thoughts when we heard Gwen through the camera.

"Trent! I have to go to the bathroom…"

He debated what to do. He seemed to have forgotten about the fact that she'd have to use the restroom sometime after she was chained up. Trent not thinking things through? Shocking. Not.

I convinced him to bring her up and let her use his. After what she had just suffered through she deserved some small amount of mercy.

* * *

**Gwen P.O.V.**

After a minute I heard the door open and Trent made his way down the steps. He looked calmer… Well, maybe "calmer" wasn't the word. He looked more under control than he did earlier. I just hoped he stayed that way.

He didn't say a word as he approached me. He crouched down and took something out of his pocket- a blindfold of some sort -and tied it around my eyes tightly; it hurt against the skin of my face. I felt him un-cuff my hands and he helped pull me up. My legs were stiff from not being used. He maneuvered both of my arms so that they were twisted behind my back painfully. He pushed me forward and guided me on the stairs. Once we left the room the air changed; it felt lighter. He kept pushing me onward. Left for nine steps, right for seventeen steps, stop.

I heard a door click open and Trent loosened his grip on my arm.

"You have two minutes. Don't try anything." His tone told me that I wouldn't want to see what would happen if I tried anything.

I stepped inside and went straight to my business after pulling off the blindfold.

Once I was done I washed my hands and looked around the room. The walls were white with a pale green trimming. It looked like a perfectly normal bathroom. It made me wonder where his parents were, but then I remember him saying he'd moved out on his own after making some money off of his boy band record.

I looked at my face and could see the dark bruise blossoming on my right cheek. The swelling on my left side wasn't as bad as I thought it was, but it still hurt. I splashed some water on my face and gently patted it dry with a towel hanging on a rack.

I stepped outside and handed Trent the blindfold. He put it on and secured my arms again. Once we got back inside the basement he undid the blindfold so that I could walk down the stairs and not worry about overstepping and falling down. Once we reached the pipe, he pushed me roughly to the ground. When I was secure he bent down and kissed the top of my head.

"You're mine." His voice was hallow and his eyes were cold. Then he made his way up the stairs.

Something inside of Trent had changed. Not only was he a completely different person from the guy I met on the island, but he had changed from the guy who first brought me here.

He was colder. He no longer cared about gentleness.

He was more unhinged.

Something inside of him had snapped. And if he didn't get what he wanted soon, something might just break. And that something could be me.

_**...**_

_**A/N: So, hi. I'm not dead. I know you all may hate me, and I'm sorry. Things have been tough. And things have changed. But I'm better. And what hasn't changed is my determination to finish this story. And my love for all of you. And I really do love you all. **_

_**I predict a few more chapters and I hope you'll enjoy the ending. I know I'll enjoy writing it.**_

_**I promise an update before 11:59 on Monday night. Please note that I live in Arizona and we are in the Mountain Time Zone (and we don't do Daylight Savings Time, but I don't think that affects anything with our zone... emphasis on "think" because the whole thing has always confused me).**_

_**Thank you for taking the time to read my story, and I apologize again for the wait.**_

_**I love you. :) **_


	16. Colored With Envy

**Chapter 15**

**Gwen P.O.V.**

I felt dizzy. And there was a pain in my stomach. I think my hunger was finally starting to get to me. I'd have to have been here for at least a couple of days and I didn't eat anything the day I left Duncan's house to meet with Dylan. I may be tiny, but I can eat. A lot. Being without food for a few days combined with the stress of being abducted and abused cannot be good for my health.

My health. Would I even have to worry about that for much longer?

That was a dark and dangerous question, but I had to consider different answers.

Would he kill me? I didn't love him and he knew that. How much longer would he want me around when he knew that I was in love with someone else? And if he didn't kill me, what would he do? Keep me alive so that he could torture me for breaking his heart? Would he keep trying to make me love him? Would he… would Trent rape me? The thought made me shudder. And then I remember the way he looked yesterday. I started to cry. Yes, yes he would.

I thought back to how he used to be. He was sweet, kind, gentle, sensitive. I started to sob.

And now… this was messed up. This whole situation was just _wrong_. How could Trent have turned into such a monster?

I heard the door open and tried to quiet my crying. I didn't look up at him, my head stayed down, eyes closed to stop the flow of tears.

He stopped in front of me and dropped to his knees. He lifted my chin so that he could look at my face. I felt his thumbs rub away some of the tears that were rolling down my cheeks.

"Gwen, open your eyes," he commanded. I did. I didn't want to make him upset, because I didn't know what I was dealing with anymore. He gave me a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. "It's okay, Gwen… About what happened earlier, I forgive you. It's okay. Because now that you know that I love you, you can move on from him. And if that takes some time, that's all right. We have the rest of our lives together. And I'll love you no matter what."

I shook my head. "Trent, I-I can't. I don't love you. I love Duncan! I-He's it for me. He's my best friend and he's…'the one' I guess." Trent's face turned dangerous and his eyes turned a darker, stormier shade of green. That was the wrong thing to say, but I couldn't take it back. "A-and this isn't you. Trent, this isn't you. You're not the person that I knew - the person that I liked."

"The person that you _dumped_!" he snapped.

"The person who just wasn't it for me! And I'm sorry for hurting you, but it is the way it is!"

He yelled, "Gwen, stop! Just stop!"

Then his hand was behind my head and his lips crashed onto mine. Hard. I tried to pull away or turn my face, but he kept my head in place. I opened my mouth to let his tongue in and then bit down on it. He yelped and pulled away. And then my head snapped to the side and there was a stinging sensation.

He jumped away from me and spat blood from his mouth. "How dare you, you stupid whore!" I felt the wind being knocked out of me as he kicked me. Then he started yelling again. I couldn't register his words because he was kicking me repeatedly and the pain was too distracting.

Suddenly the pain stopped and I could breathe again. Then I heard the door slam shut.

It hurt. It hurt a lot. And I didn't know how much more I could take.

* * *

**Duncan P.O.V.**

It'd been three days and they'd found nothing.

And I felt like shit. And I was going crazy. And I cried more in the last three days than I had in the rest of my life. And I wasn't afraid to admit it.

The Hartzlers stayed with me. Ms. Hartzler stayed in a guest room and Dylan was bunking with me.

It was a little after two in the morning when I heard Dylan yelling my name. I ran from the kitchen and met him at the bottom of the staircase.

"Dylan, are you okay?"

"Duncan! Green eyes! I remember that the guy had green eyes!"

**...**

**_A/N: So, I'm late, but my best friend had a guy emergency. I'm STILL on the phone with her. And this chapter is short, but the next one will be longer. I promise! :) _  
**

**_Any comments? Please share them. And let me know how you feel about the whole Trent situation. Thank you for reading!_**

**_I love you guys! _**


	17. The End

_**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's taken forever, but here you go! The final chapter of Snow White Queen! Hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**The End**

**Unknown P.O.V.**

"Gwen doesn't love you, silly boy."

Trent flips a chair which hits the ground with a beautiful crash. "Shut up!" he hisses.

"It's only the truth, you know."

He rakes a hand through his hair and rubs his temples. He's so distressed. Lovely.

"But of course you know that. That's why you hurt her," I accuse.

"She-she's just confused. She's forgotten how happy we used to be and how much I loved her."

"_Loved_? Are you saying that you don't love her anymore?" Of course he'll say he does.

"I do! That's not what I meant!" Told ya.

"Really?"

"Yes. I love her and she loves me."

"She doesn't, and that's why you hurt her."

"No-"

"And you know she was telling the truth. That's why you _enjoyed _hurting her."

"No, I didn't! It was-"

"You enjoyed hurting her."

"No, I didn't! I didn't!"

He did.

**Duncan P.O.V.**

I'd kill him.

"Dylan, go call my dad and tell him what you told me." I turned back to the kitchen and grabbed my keys.

"It's Trent, isn't it?"

I brushed past him and raced toward the door. "Yes. Go call my dad." I slammed the door shut and pictured that bastard's house.

It was about a ten minute drive, but I could make it there in less time with no traffic and the fact that I had no intention of obeying speed limits or stoplights. My hands were gripping the steering wheel so hard that my knuckles were turning white. There were no cars out at all, but then again, why would anyone be awake right now?

Before I knew it, I saw Trent's house and made a sharp turn, parking on his lawn. I didn't even turn off the engine before I threw open my door and made my way to his front door. I could see a light was on and started pounding on the door. I heard footsteps approaching the door and within a few seconds Trent opened the wooden door but there was still a screen door between us. There was no way he'd let me in if he knew I knew.

"Duncan? What're you doing here?" He seemed pretty normal. This guy was a good actor.

A took a deep breath and raked my hand through my mohawk. "It's just-I-It's been days! I feel like I'm going crazy! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come and bang on your door so early, but I couldn't sleep and I just-I don't know." I stopped talking and hung my head. I really hoped he would let me in. "And I'm sorry about snapping at you when you all were over at my house. I know this has to be hard for you too," I looked up again, "You're the person who cared most about Gwen next to me and her family. Even if you two didn't work out. It's still there." It was too fast to be sure, but I could've sworn his eyes narrowed with anger for a split second. I tried something else, "She talked about you a few times. I think she missed you."

He immediately perked up. "She did?"

I forced a smile and nodded. "Look man, I'm sorry I came here at like 2:30 in the morning, but can I come in? I kind of just need to get away, you know?"

He hesitated, but then opened the door. Before he could even move, I swung and hit his jaw. He was on the ground and I rushed into the house. "GWEN!"

I took a few steps forward and he jumped on me and knocked me to the ground. We wrestled on the ground and knocked over his coffee table and nearly took down his entertainment center. I finally managed to get on top of him long enough to punch him again, but he kneed me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. He stood up and looked like a nightmare, - blood was streaming down his face from where I broke the skin and he had crazy eyes. He lifted his foot to kick me but stopped like he heard something. I heard it too - sirens. His eyes went wild and he looked torn. I took his moment of distraction to lunge at his legs and bring him down to the ground with me. He started pounding on the top of my head and I lost my grip. He jumped up and ran out of the front door.

I saw the red and blue lights flashing outside of the house and knew he wouldn't be able to get away. I got up and yelled, "Gwen!" I ran toward the kitchen and saw a bunch of cameras, then I saw the door leading down to the basement. Yanking it open, I called her name again. The light was on and I looked down from the top of the stairs to see her chained to a pipe looking worn, but looking up at me.

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

I woke up to police sirens and almost didn't dare to hope that someone had finally come to get me. And then I heard someone yelling my name and after I moment I registered Duncan's voice. I tried responding, but my voice broke and was too quiet for him to hear, regardless. It only took another minute for the door to open and I heard Duncan say my name again. Looking up at him, I could hardly believe it. He leapt from the top of the staircase - not exactly safe, but he was used to hopping walls and fences. He rushed over to me and dropped to his knees.

"Duncan. How?" I managed to get out.

He shook his head and lightly touched his forehead to mine. "Dylan remembered the eye color and I just knew. Now don't talk."

I opened my mouth to protest but Duncan's dad, my mom, and Dylan entered the room at that time. My mom was sobbing as she ran down the stairs toward me, closely followed by the other two. Duncan moved aside so she could embrace me.

"My baby," she cried into my hair, not caring about how dirty it was. "Thank goodness you're alive!"

Dylan came up, fighting back tears and dropped to his knees to hug me.

Duncan's dad approached me with a key, one of his men had found it on Trent when they tackled him down after he tried to run. He let me go and it felt so good to finally be released. I was too hurt to move myself, so Duncan carried me upstairs where I was put in an ambulance. Despite my protests, I had to go get my injuries checked out. God, I hated hospitals.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this? You know you don't have to. You don't owe him anything."

I gave Duncan's hand a squeeze as we stood outside of the building. "I know, but I need to know what's wrong. For me."

Duncan nodded and opened the door, allowing me to go in first. We approached the desk and the receptionist asked how she could help us. "Hi, I'm Gwen Hartlzer and I'm here to see Dr. Johnson."

Before the woman could answer a voice came from behind me, "Ah, Miss Hartlzer, there you are. Are you ready?"

I turned to Duncan and sighed. We agreed it'd be best for him to wait in the lobby for me. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." The receptionist handed me a clearance pass and I followed Dr. Johnson out of the lobby area and down a hallway. "So, what have you guys figured out?"

"Well it seems that Trent is suffering from schizophrenia and he also possesses characteristics of a sociopath. We have him on medication for the schizophrenia but there's really no way to cure being a sociopath. He was responding negatively to the first medication we put him on, but we have him on a new one with a higher dosage and he appears to be responding better to this one, though he is more reserved."

"And his parents? Do they visit?" They sent me a letter a while back apologizing for what their son did to me.

"They have, but those visits didn't go over very well. The last visit, he lashed out at them and started yelling at them, saying they didn't know what real love was. His mother left in tears and his father looked deeply hurt." I hadn't realized it, but we had stopped in front of Trent's room - room nine - and Dr. Johnson looked into the window of his room.

"What about you? How are you?"

"I had some cuts and bruises but those are pretty much gone. I had a few broken ribs that are still healing, but otherwise I'm fine."

"Do you want Trent to go to prison?"

I looked at Trent sitting on his bed, staring at the wall across from him and shook my head. "I just want him to get better."

Dr. Johnson nodded his head. "I hope he does." He placed his arm around my shoulder and we walked back to the lobby.

"Thank you, Doctor."

"You're welcome, Miss Hartzler."

Duncan stood up and we walked out together.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah… It's just hard to believe this all happened. It's hard to believe that's Trent in there. That's the Trent who I dated and cared so much about."

Duncan nodded and opened up the car door for me. "It's all so crazy."

Before he could walk over to his side of the car I put my hand on his arm, "Thank you for coming with me."

"No problem."

I moved my hands behind his neck. "I love you, Juvie."

He smiled. "I love you too, Sunshine."

He gave me a kiss and we got into the car and drove away from Radley Sanitarium.

* * *

**Unkown P.O.V.**

While it was sort of annoying just sitting there, doing nothing, I did get some pleasure out of it. The boy cracked just like I knew he would and he put up quite a fight with the Duncan boy. He enjoyed hurting him. He would've killed him if he'd had the chance, and the boy won't even argue with me about that anymore - not that he can since he doesn't hear me anymore. He's over the edge now. He lashed out at his own parents, barely missed when he took that swing at his father.

Did I want him to end up here? Of course not. But I knew it was inevitable. I only hope that he can get out someday and do a little more damage.

So, you're probably wondering who I am and why I'm so… sadistic.

Well, ask yourself that.

Who am I?

What am I?

Figure it out yet? No? Okay, then I'll tell you.

I'm Trent.

Sort of.

I'm the thing inside of him. I say "thing" because I'm not sure exactly what I should be called.

A voice? That's insulting. I'm so much more than that.

A demon? Maybe. But there's so much religious bullshit tied to that label that I'd rather not deal with.

So "thing" will have to do for no.

Wait.

Darkness. There, that sounds good.

I am the darkness inside him. The darkness that enjoys the pain and suffering of others. The darkness that thrives on chaos. The darkness that his been eating away at him for so long that I finally got to the core of his being and was able to influence him.

I'm like the darkness that's inside of you, but I'm luckier than the ones inside of you. I broke free.

* * *

_"Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win." - Stephen King_

* * *

_**A/N: So, there you have it! It's been almost a year since I've updated (sorry), but I finally finished. Thank you so much for reading my story and reviewing and favorite-ing and subscribing! You guys are truly amazing and I'm sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed Snow White Queen!**_

_**-Love,  
**__**Jessica**_


End file.
